Editable text displayed on gesture or touch devices are managed through operating system utilities. The system utilities aid in placing an insertion point or making a selection over content such as drag handles. The utilities rely on a user managing content restricted according browser behavior. If a webpage takes control over the user interaction with content in order to provide a richer web application experience, the utilities may either malfunction or hinder the user.
In scenarios including dragging and clicking, browsers may handle events inconsistently in conventional systems. In addition, conventional systems may address new input to web applications in a complex manner. Conventional systems address such challenges through logic for handling clicks and drags which are dispersed across isolated handlers. Other solutions by conventional systems include duplicating code in event handlers for similar events.
Users may access a web application from a variety of devices: desktops, slates, and laptops with gesture or touch monitors. Most devices support mouse, gestures, touch, or comparable input mechanisms. User interfaces (UIs) that work well for mouse based input do not necessarily work well for gesture or touch input where there is no cursor and imprecise finger.